My story - The begging of Sarah
by KyraKuran
Summary: Sarah was the only teenager in the group, and she is left behind, where she discovers that she is more than human. She is a mutant. A girl with the earliest form of the T virus in her blood. She is animal. And she uses it to her advantage.
1. They left me!

You know the story of how Alice survived going through the Hive. But did you know of the girl in their group? The girl named Sarah? Well, I am her and this is my story.

* * *

"They left me!" I cried as the door sealed. I looked around for something to push the door up, but nothing worked, I struggled for such a long time.

Red was offline and and I heard the sounds of the undead walking towards me. I sighed and walked through them, they not trying ot kill me, which startled me. I walked into the control room for the Red Queen and turned her system back on.

"Why aren't the infected trying ot kill me? they had no problems killing the others." i asked her. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I walked straight through the mass of them and they didn't bite me at all." She examined me and then sighed.

"You are already infected, the mutant I sent after the group must have gotten you." I shook my head.

"No it didn't, it avoided me. That is after he killed the man who kidnapped me. It was like that thing was protecting me."

Red looked puzzled and then stared.

"You are infected!"


	2. Damn

You know the story of how Alice survived going through the Hive. But did you know of the girl in their group? The girl named Sarah? Well, I am her and this is my story.

* * *

"But how?" I have never been bitten!

"The virus is airborne too." Damn it.

"But how am I not being affected by it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know." she sighed and started to walk away.

"Is there at least any food I can eat?" I asked. Her thin lips lifted into a smile.

"There should be some." She said. I nodded and started to walk towards the hopeful kitchen. "If there is nothing in here, I'm gonna kill you." I said. I heard her laugh echo through the empty room.

"You're heading towards the wrong dining hall." She said. I sighed.

"Then tell me where the REAL dining hall is." I said. She smirked and i sighed. "You're gonna make me walk the entire building aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded her head and then vanished. I shook my head and sighed. "Why me?"

I walked for so long, I lost track of time. The undead came and went, so did the mutants. Their cages had been unlocked when the power went down. I felt sorry for these people, these animals, they experimented on them, not caring what could happen.

I lay on top of one of the open cages and stared at the ceiling. I heard growling so I sat up and looked was a cat-like creature staring at me. I gulped and slowly started to slide of the cage. The cat leapt and tackled me to the ground.

"Oh shit."


	3. Bitten, and Red

You know the story of how Alice survived going through the Hive. But did you know of the girl in their group? The girl named Sarah? Well, I am her and this is my story.

* * *

The cat stayed on my form and it sniffed my face. I gulped and went to move my arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the holoform of Red.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"It knows you." She said. " It won't harm you." I rolled my eyes.

"Princess, many things won't hurt, but that doesn't stop them from doing it." I didn;t realize that the giant mutant on top of me was purring, and that I was purring back.

"You know him too." She said, observing me. I scoffed.

"I have no idea what this thing even is!" I said.

"It's a black panther, it was brought here as a test subject. It maintained most of its sanity and then we brought in other animals. Our last trials were human based. Alice and your mother were a few of them."

"My mother, she died right after I was born." I said.

"Because what was keeping her alive, became you. You are the virus, in a way." She said. My mouth opened on its own and then I looked at the cat on me.

"Get off." I said. The cat growled and leapt off me in a hurry.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay with me." I said. It pranced back to my side. I rolled my eyes and started walking. Being in the same underground area for about a month really sucks.

I have explored every single nook and cranny. And found many awesome places to hide. I found paper and markers, and once I colored. I made prank calls from the phones and then got yelled at by Red. I didn't mind her. We bonded the moment i turned her back on.

She was thankful and I just needed a friend. After all Alice and Matt left me here to die. God I just want to kill both of them. But I know I will have to wait. Matt was infected after the mutant clawed him, and I could feel the changes in his blood take place. It scared me. When Rain was bitten I could feel the virus taking affect. Alice could too. When Rain closed her eyes on that train I feared it would be for the last time.

But no, Alice let her live, even though I was thankful for the little bit of time I got with Rain, it pained me to see her die like that. I bonded with her too, she was a spitfire, a chicka with personality, someone I wanted to be like.

I noticed a warm wetness drip down my shoulder and when I reached up to ese what it was, my hand came away covered in blood.

"What did you do to me?" I asked the cat horrified. The cat purred, trying to sooth me, but I walked away from it. I was already infected, why did it bite me?

"Sarah, it was a reaction to your struggling, it also marked you because of your bloodline." Red said.

"What do you mean bloodline?" I asked.

"The very first virus used on the cat was used on your mother. You are his child in a way." I nodded, taking in the info and then turned around.

"Well, I'm gonna to treat this wound and hope nothing happens." I said. Red giggled.

"I doubt anything could happen, you are already infected." I growled.

_"Already infected."_ I said in a mock british accent.

"You are so annoying." I said to the main computer.

"But you know you love me." She said. I grinned.

That's my Red.


	4. Opening Pandora's Box (Door)

You know the story of how Alice survived going through the Hive. But did you know of the girl in their group? The girl named Sarah? Well, I am her and this is my story.

* * *

A week after the cat (my dad) bit me, Red had told me to look in a mirror. So, I did. Everything had changed!

I no longer was my tan color, no, I was freaking pale, like ghost white. My pupils were slit, like a cats, my canines, elongated, ears, i don't even want to go there. I wasn't myself.

i could hear the moans from the undead, across the building, I could smell their rotting flesh, and I could see every little dust spec floating in the air.

Red was silent when I came out of the bathroom. I sighed and stared at her holoform.

"The virus has spread, and is quickly mutating. From what I can see, you aren't exactly human anymore." I sighed.

I heard the sounds of humans approaching the huge door.

"They do know that they will die if they open that door, right?" Red laughed and then shook her head.

"This group is carrying multiple guns and ammo." She said. i nodded.

"That's logical, but they still won't survive." I said.

"And why not?" She asked.

My fangs bared. "Because i will kill them all." I said. Red smirked.

"Good, they're heading towards the door. And it's starting to open." I grinned. And headed for the huge door that had disconnected me from the world for months. I heard the sounds of the humans and the mutants crawling onto the ceiling waiting to pounce. I was planning on playing the helpless, not hurt little girl. it would fool them completely. Not to mention that they wouldn't be able to tell I was infected unless they had invented a machine that could.

The door opened revealing the humans, and the mutants attacked. Leaving me in that dark. the shots were fired and My world went dark.


	5. Meeting Valentine

You know the story of how Alice survived going through the Hive. But did you know of the girl in their group? The girl named Sarah? Well, I am her and this is my story.

* * *

(Wrote this on my friends computer, this isn't actually a very good.)

I woke up and saw the pure white walls of a hospital. I groaned and sat up. i was right. I swung my legs over the bed and slid off. The gown stuck to my body, wet with sweat.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself. I looked around and saw that my door was open, allowing anyone in. My eyes widened as two nfected walked into my room and walked towards me. The stared with their blue eyes and then hissed. My fangs extended and i growled deep in my throat. They backed off and then walked out of the room.

I grabbed the clothes off the bedside table and pulled them on. the fit perfectly. the red tanktop, the black cargo pants, combat boots. I was in Racoon City. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Of course, I had to be brought to the forefront of the contamination zone." But why here? And why did they set out clothes for me?

The streets were empty, except for the undead, which was freaky, they tried to attack me. It took me a long time to find somewhere for me to hide, and that place was a church. I could hear the heartbeats of people inside the church. And not to mention, the undead were surrounding the building. I jumped onto the roof and let myself in.

It was public property. I heard two gunshots, ran and found a woman, and two dead bodies. One infected and the other not.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked her. She turned to shoot and I jumped out of the way.

"Because, he was gonna feed us to her!" She shouted. I shook my head.

"I ould've talked with her." I said. The woman glared.

"What do you mean?" She asked. There was a sudden sound and she pointed the gun to the ceiling.

"You might want to run." I stated, turning and running myself. I heard her footsteps and continued. I knew what it was. It was an evolved form of well, me. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, but her was another story. I didn't want anyone to die on my watch. No one human that is.


	6. NOTE! please read-- very important

Please leave me review with feed back and please, soem story ideas. I need them, I am suffering from writers block. I know I really need to start updating again, but things are going horribably at school and I need to focus on my grades.

I am so sorry if you were expacting a chapter. I am working hard to come out with some more.


End file.
